Omamori
by Shiraru - Selene le Boursier
Summary: RyoXSaku. It started with Sakuno who wore a 'disturbing' set of clothes, and...she gave Ryoma the wrong good-luck charm. The good thing was, the match had not started yet.


Hi! I know I'm supposed to update my other fic "The Cursed, The Betrayal", but when I re-read it, I decided to re-write it, since I thought it was like a draft and not very well written (shame on me). I probably would write that on the middle of this year, since my schoolworks and exams will drive me crazy then. Because of this, I might only write oneshots.

Anyway, I came up with this fic, which was based on two doujinshis I found on the internet. Those two doujinshis actually had different plotline, but I thought maybe I could mix those, and voila!! This fic was done!

FYI (For Your Information), omamori is a Japanese good-luck charm, as I believe many of you had seen it somewhere, mostly on animes. If you still don't know what it is, just search it on Wikipedia.

I don't own Prince of Tennis, obviously.

**Omamori**

"Sakuno!!Sakuno!! Hurry up or we will miss the match!" The noisy brown head girl shouted at her friend.

"Tomo-chan…Should we dress up like this? I think it's…embarrassing…" the quiet girl said meekly behind the girl's restroom wall.

"What are you talking about? You look great! It fit your body perfectly! I bet Ryoma-sama would totally notice you! And you can give that omamori you've got from Kyoto to him!"

"B-but…" _I want to be noticed, but not like this! Not with this outfit!! I feel like naked! It's embarrassing, Tomo-chan!!_

"No buts! Come on!" Tomoka roughly grabbed Sakuno's wrist and dragged her to the court.

After Tomoka released her wrist, she desperately covered her chest, because she thought that was the most visible thing people could see from her. From that thought, her face reddened. She didn't want to wear it in the first place, because it was too short and too…slutty? It showed most of her skin and the material was tight. That was definitely killing her. But because she's too nice, she couldn't say no to her friend. Well, she said no, but then again, she couldn't resist Tomoka's persuasions, because she is a 'too-nice-person-towards-others' type of person. Sometimes, she cursed herself because of it.

So in the end, she wore that sexy American-style cheerleader outfit.

While Sakuno was busy at it, a few…no, scratch that, a lot of men was eyeing her, including the Seigaku regulars.

"Echizen, look! Isn't that the coach's grand-daughter? Wow…(whistles)…" Momoshiro said to Ryoma, who was straining his racket. Ryoma took a glimpse behind his cap that was covering half of his face.

His eyes widened for a while, shocked. But a moment later, he coolly said, "What it's that supposed to mean? It's none of my business."

"Are you sure?" a playful grin showed on Momoshiro's face.

Ryoma didn't answer him. He kept straining his racket until his redhead senpai interrupts his mind.

"Nyaaa, it's Sakuno-chan! She looks sooo sexy in that cheerleader outfit!! Oh! And her belly button is showing!! Nyaaaa, what an eye-candy!! Don't you think so, Ochibi?" He threw his hands around Ryoma's neck, which forced Ryoma to look at her direction, again.

"Let me go!! You're hurting me, Kikumaru-senpai!!" he cried, face flushed red. Honestly, because of Eiji's 'strangle', his blush was perfectly hidden. Why on earth did he blush anyway? Maybe it is because of Sakuno. Well, not exactly because of her, it was because what she wore that day.

"Yes…yes, Eiji-senpai, with that kind of outfit, who wouldn't fall for her?"

"What is going on in here?" Fuji came to them in his usual polite manner. Momoshiro ducks his head towards Sakuno's direction and pointed at Ryoma. He implicitly sent a sign to Fuji to play along.

"Ah…it's Sakuno-chan. No doubt she looked very stunning in that outfit, besides, she's a natural beauty. I regret that I didn't bring my camera today. Hmm…should I ask her out this Saturday to take photos of her? She would make a great model…"

"Can I come along with you, Fuji?" Eiji said with his puppy-dog eyes.

"Can I, too, Fuji-senpai?"

Ryoma finally freed himself from Eiji's 'strangle'. After he gave his senpais the death glare, he walked towards Sakuno and put his Seigaku jacket around her shoulder.

"Don't wear such a disturbing set of clothes, you'll ruin the entire regulars' concentrations." he said emotionlessly. Actually, maybe it was only him whose concentrations were ruined.

And with that, he walked back to the other regulars. But not long after that, he stopped because of her voice.

"Ryoma-kun!" She called. He turned his back and saw that the two-braided girl was running towards him, and stopped about one step in front of him.

"What?" he asked.

"A-ano…thi-this…this is an omamori for you. W-well…it's a s-student's study omamori, b-but…g-good luck on the match!" she said as she gave him the omamori with her head down.

He took the omamori and read the title. It said :

**Safe pregnancy**

"Safe pregnancy?"

"E-eeh?? N-no! I-it's a student's study omamori…" She read the omamori title on Ryoma's hand. _Oh my God!! I gave him the wrong one!! That omamori is for the pregnant Hyori-oba-san!! What should I do? I'm doomed!!_

She was speechless, she didn't know what to say. She was just hanging her head down, not daring to look up to Ryoma's face.

A smirk showed on Ryoma's face. He lifted Sakuno's face, which forced her to look at him.

"So…you want to have children with me?"

-oOo-

Haha…I know the ending was kind of rough and not finished proplerly, but I like that kind of ending.

Uhm…please tell me what you think, especially about my English. I would greatly appreciate anything you all gave me. Flames are accepted, but please, followed it with constructive reviews.** No pure flames, please.**


End file.
